Marked
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: "I just...wanted to give you something...to remember me by..." Van Caesar.


**Yeah...it's official. I'm addicted to this pairing. Idea after idea is presenting itself to me and it's all I can do to keep up! Whoo! Okay, I'm gonna tell you something right now: there is not much plot in this one. Heck, there's pretty much no plot at all. This is a straight up makeout scene from beginning to end. This is nothing more than a fangirl release and a gift for those who need a fangirl boost. It is what it is. Please refrain from eating anything that has sugar in it for at least an hour before reading. Thank you and enjoy! ^_^**

CAESAR'S POV

"Ah!" Caesar let out a gasp of surprise as he felt the softness of Van Kleiss's lips on his neck suddenly turn into the smooth sharpness of teeth. He flinched and tried to move away, but that pale hand tightened around his arm. The hand that held the gold glove rested easily on the sofa cushions next to his other arm. "D-Don't!" He murmured, shaking his head vigorously to dislodge Van Kleiss's mouth from his throat.

Van Kleiss let out a growl of protest, but thankfully switched back to leaving light pecks on Caesar's tan skin. "It shouldn't hurt..." He mumbled, nuzzling the Latino's cheek and drumming his fingers on his left arm. "Why won't you let me?"

Caesar breathed a sigh. They had been over this over a thousand times since he had first started coming on these midnight trips to Abysus. "I don't want anyone asking questions back at Providence."

"Let them ask." Van Kleiss muttered, chuckling calmly. "Tell them you have been seeing some lovely lady. Give her long, golden hair and crystal blue eyes if you want. Make her a mysterious figure that came out of the woods one day; that would add an element of truth, after all."

"Yeah, but then they'll wanna meet her. Especially Rex." At the mention of his little brother's name, Caesar felt a familiar pang of guilt in his stomach. What would Rex say if he knew what his older brother was doing behind his back?

"I suppose you're right..." Van Kleiss sighed nonchalantly, interrupting Caesar's thoughts. "I just...wanted to give you something...to remember me by..."

He could feel a hot blush spreading across his cheeks at these words. "Trust me...I remember..." He murmured, leaning his head back against the pillow as Van Kleiss kissed his cheek.

"Of course you do." The Evo man replied, stroking the side of the object of his affection's neck. "But still...I like to leave physical impressions..."

"I know." Caesar thought back to what Rex had told him about Van Kleiss leaving a handprint on the creatures he turned into Evos. "But...do you need to leave one on me?"

"Hm..." For a second, Van Kleiss seemed to honestly be considering the question. He pulled back and stared into space with a very convincingly thoughtful expression on his face. Then, he flashed his trademark serpent's smirk. "Yes...Yes, I think I do." Before Caesar could say a word, a puff of air caressed his neck, causing him to instinctively tilt his head back. His oppressor lost no time in moving in on this exposed territory.

Sharp tingles shot through Caesar's body at the feel of Van Kleiss's teeth on his neck. Still, he fought it. There was no way he could let himself be swept away by this! He was _not_ going to have to lie to his brother! "Cut it out!" He said firmly, very proud of himself for not stuttering. To his surprise, Van Kleiss did stop.

"Very well..." Those red eyes were disappointed, but understanding. Caesar almost felt guilty enough to take back his command, but thankfully not quite enough. Then, his misgivings increased as he saw those twin rubies light up again. He felt a tug on his sleeve. His eyes grew wide as he realized that Van Kleiss was pulling down his sleeve, exposing his left shoulder.

"What're you..."

"You aren't the type to wear tank tops...so no one should see this..." With that, the older man began to work on the soft skin.

Caesar bit his lips as Van Kleiss's teeth grazed his shoulder the first time, just barely keeping himself from groaning. He allowed himself to lie limp as Van Kleiss continued to nibble, suck, and brush. It was an odd feeling, slightly similar to cracking one's back, consisting of brief moments of a jolt that was close to pain, followed by a sensation of warmth and loose peace spreading throughout the body.

It faintly occurred to Caesar that, if he was to be examined by the doctor at any time in the near future, he would be in trouble. Then, the thought was swept away, replaced by the scent of Van Kleiss's ebony and ivory streaked hair. It was a scent that one usually associated with a greenhouse: the smell of plant water, fertile soil, and growing things. It was a vibrant aroma that spoke of life, energy, and pure vitality. Caesar couldn't get enough of it.

He was pulled out of his stupor by a particularly hard nip, which caused him to yelp in surprise. At this, Van Kleiss pulled back and smiled softly at him before bending down once more to plant a gentle kiss on what was surely a bright red beacon on his shoulder. "There now..." That husky voice said in an amazingly tender croon. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No..." Caesar murmured reluctantly, hating himself for being such a pushover but loving it at the same time. Then, an idea came to mind. The smallest of smirks spread across his face. 'Okay...' He thought to himself. 'Two can play at this game...' Propping himself on his elbows, he moved up and touched his lips to Van Kleiss's neck. Van Kleiss seemed surprised, but didn't move away. Then, smirking to himself, Caesar sank his teeth into the pale skin.

At this, Van Kleiss let out a quiet gasp of surprise and his grip on Caesar's arm tightened ever so slightly. 'Ha!' Encouraged, he tilted his head and began to nibble gently at the area right above the gold collar that encircled the base of the Evo's neck. He was rewarded with a quiet groaning sound.

Eventually, Caesar pulled away and admired his work before nuzzling it softly. 'That's right! You're not the only one in control here!' He thought smugly. With a satisfied smile, he settled back down in the sofa cushions.

Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived. "You realize that now, I'm going to have to mark your neck the next time we meet."

'Ugh...' Caesar closed his eyes and grimaced to himself as Van Kleiss kissed his eyelids. 'I just can't win with this guy...'

**Unlike most of my oneshots, my Van Caesar stories are actually interconnected. Are you noting the changes as time goes on? I'm trying to subtly develop their relationship, making it a little more intimate and familiar as time goes on. The next one will probably be more emotional. Please review! They make Caesar happy! Flames burn Gatlocke, the Pedo Pirate. Like I said, this was meant to be a makeout scene. Nothing more or less. Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
